Warrior's Short Stories
by theamazingcurlyfry
Summary: All of my warrior forum challenges and one-shots. Hope you enjoy! :D
1. Broken

CHALLENGE #2

"You're given a cat's name and an injury that they were born with."

Total of 1000 words

"I, Icestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." The crowd of cats before Icestar cheered.

"Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" I looked around me at my clan and thought about everything they've done for me. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverpelt. Starclan honors your determination and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Icestar rested her head gently on mine. In return I leaned forward on my one front paw and licked her shoulder.

I turned and stood next to my litter mates, Hawkears and Mistyleaf, as the clan shouted our names. "Mistyleaf! Hawkears! Silverpelt!"

Once the crowd had settled down Icestar continued. "Our newest warriors will join us tonight at the gathering of the clans!" Everyone cheered, excited for us. I kneaded the ground with my claws. Icestar dismissed us and everyone dispersed.

Mistyleaf nudged me. "Can you believe it! We're warriors!" Her tail lashing in excitement.

Hawkears crouched in front of us. "No one's gonna stand a chance against this clan with us three around." He ended, leaping onto a leaf.

"What are you, still three moons old?" We all turned as Cloudbelly and Brightwing approached us.

"Oh I'm so proud of you three!" Brightwing stepped forward and just about licked my ears off. She quickly moved onto Mistyleaf, who was the closest.

"Brightwing please! I'm not a kit anymore!" Mistyleaf pleaded.

"I know, and I'm gonna miss the camp being filled with kits." Brightwing's tail drooped. Hawkears sighed, relieved, as Brightwing didn't make a motion of cleaning his ears after us two.

"We'll leave you guys be, we have a patrol to run." Cloudbelly puffed his chest as he made his way toward Greyclaw, Puddlesong, and Snowfang.

"Icestar told me that once we get back from the patrol we're going to head to the island, to get there first!" Brightwing whispered to us before jumping up to catch up with Cloudbelly.

Hawkears dropped two fish in front of us. "Celebratory meal before we head out?" I shared a fish with Mistyleaf as Hawkears dug into his own. Once we were finished Hawkears cleaned up and we shared tongues. I washed my paw, rubbing my face clean. Mistyleaf stretched before she stood as the patrol returned.

"You ready?" She licked my forehead as I stood.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" I sighed.

"What are you nervous about?" She bumped my shoulder, curious.

"I've never been able to make it across the river… Greyclaw has always had to carry me, but now that I'm a warrior, I have to do this." I kneaded the ground again, determined.

"It's okay to need help once in awhile you know." We all followed Icestar as we left camp toward the main river.

"I always need help though…" I whispered under my breath. The clan was very chatty this evening as a buzz of excitement fell over the group as we approached the river. Mistyleaf, Hawkears and I were toward the back. We waited as cats jumped in one by one. Greyclaw and Puddlesong were in front of us and Greyclaw turned toward me as Puddlesong went first.

"You want help getting across?" He asked. Puddlesong shook out her fur and waited on the other side.

"No. I can do this." I told him.

"Alright. If you say so, I'll wait on the other side." He dived in and was across almost instantly. He's always been one of the best swimmers in the clan.

I took a breath and watched the water as it went still after Greyclaw's swim. With a slow exhale I dived in. My back legs have always been my strong point as it pushed me through the water with ease. My head came up out of the water and I saw Greyclaw's worried expression. I moved my front leg across my chest to possibly make up for the missing one, only to roll in the water. I felt my throat become engulfed with water and could only see bubbles all around me. I was about to close my eyes and give up when I felt two steady bodies against me, push me up out of the water.

"I gotcha…" Someone took hold of the back of my neck and lifted me out of the water. I coughed and sputtered as I laid on my side on solid ground.

"Is she going to be alright?" I heard Mistyleaf ask. I opened my eyes to see the four of them surrounding me. I coughed once more before standing up and shaking out my fur. They all looked me over to make sure I was okay. I gritted my teeth, pushing past Greyclaw and Mistyleaf, storming off toward the island.

"Silverpelt!" I heard Mistyleaf call. She caught up and stopped in front of me. I came to an abrupt stop, looking down at my one paw.

"Silverpelt…" Mistyleaf took a step forward.

"Icestar should've just called me Nofoot! Why am I even in RiverClan? I can't even swim!" I shouted at her.

"You belong in RiverClan. Swimming doesn't come easily, you have to work for it, some more then others…" I looked up at her, her eyes showing how much she really cares.

"Come on. I swear you're going to have a great time tonight." She turned toward the log before us, her tail brushing my leg. She went first, making it across easily and I followed, walking into the clearing.

She was right. I never took the time to really train, I always let those swim for me. Not anymore.


	2. Unexpected

**Chapter 1: Nightkit and Fuzzykit**

"Barkpaw, do you mind checking on Poppyspeck and her kits for me." I stopped organizing the measly amount of herbs we had to see Swiftnose enter the den.

"Of course!" I trotted out of the den and into the clearing. The place was barren with only Beetlepaw and Dirtpaw rolling around in the dust.

"Hey Barkpaw! Want to play?" Beetlepaw threw her littermate off of her to walk over to me.

"Can't. I have duties to fulfill." I walked past her and into the nursery. Nightkit and Fuzzykit finally opened their eyes yesterday, it took them four days. Swiftnose said that was the longest he's seen it take.

"Hi Barkpaw." Poppyspeck yawned, greeting me as I entered.

"How are you doing?" I asked, sitting and observing the kits nursing.

"Tired, Fuzzykit never stops kicking when he sleeps." Poppyspeck licked Fuzzykit and he mewed in protest.

"I could watch them while you nap?" I suggested.

"Would you really? Oh thank you Barkpaw. I just wish Frogfall would wake up and get the patrols started, so it's not so unbearably quiet around here." Poppyspeck yawned again. I picked up Fuzzykit and Nightkit and moved them to an open moss bed next to Poppyspeck.

That's when I heard Frogfall shout in the clearing. "Why can't you two do anything useful! All you ever do is play and wake everyone up! You'll never be warriors at this rate." I poked my head out to see Frogfall glaring at Beetlepaw and Dirtpaw. The two of them had their heads down looking at their paws.

Spiderbite and Lightscratch scrambled out of the warriors den to possibly defend there apprentices. "And you two! How are your apprentices supposed to become warriors when you never train them!" I just about walked out to shut Frogfall's big mouth when Swiftnose intervened.

"That's enough Frogfall!" Swiftnose stood between him and the four cats.

"Instead of yelling at these innocent cats, you could be making patrols, like your duties entail!" Swiftnose instructed.

Frogfall growled at the senior medicine cat before speaking. "You four can go on the first patrol of the entire border. There's been sightings of ThunderClan cats possibly taking our prey, teach them a lesson." Beetlepaw and Dirtpaw were quickly on their feet and out of camp, followed by their mentors.

I felt a bump on my paw as Fuzzykit had managed to crawl toward the entrance, or the sound of all the commotion outside. Nightkit was sound asleep in the nest. I put Fuzzykit next to her.

I crouched in front of them. "You two were brought into one of the darkest times of ShadowClan, but you'll make it. I know you will." Fuzzykit yawned, resting his head on Nightkit's paws.

Swiftnose walked into the nursery without a word, sitting next to me. "I don't like this Barkpaw. I can just feel something coming, something big." He poked his head outside to see Blackheart grab the last squirrel for her and Mudfoot.

"What do you mean?" He never answered me. "I'm going to give you your medicine cat name. You've been ready for a while now, but I was waiting for the right time." With that he left the den, probably to inform Scarstar.

Poppyspeck blinked open her eyes, she yawned and stood. "Thank you Barkpaw, I can take it from here." I nodded farewell and left the den, returning to the medicine cat den.

I wasn't there for long when Swiftnose entered, "We're going now. Have you eaten?"

"There's nothing to eat." I informed him. He treaded the ground in frustration.

"That's fine, we'll catch prey on the way there. Come along then." He turned sharply, leaving the den. I followed, once in the clearing I felt a wave of tension. Scarstar was talking with Frogfall, Brownpelt, and Lizardclaw. The ones who are most loyal to Scarstar, and well fed. The other half of the clan were across the clearing, glaring and talking under there breaths.

I scurried to catch up with Swiftnose. "Swiftnose, what's going on?" We were on our way to the Moonpool, that much I knew.

"W-what do you mean?" Swiftnose seemed panicked as he kept a steady pace through ShadowClan territory.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I mean…" I informed him. Swiftnose sighed, coming to a stop on the edge of our territory, one step away from being in ThunderClan.

"There's been talk of a battle, but not with another clan, within our own clan. I need to speak with StarClan, see if there's a way to stop this, before it's too late." He stepped over the border on to ThunderClan. ThunderClan's scent wasn't that bad, not as bad as RiverClan with the smell of fish anywhere you went.

 **Chapter 2: Mudfoot vs Scarstar**

"Scarstar! This is ridiculous! Can't you see your own clan is starving?!" Mudfoot finally spoke up, standing and approaching his leader."You dare question me!" Scarstar turned abruptly, but Mudfoot stood his ground.

"We're leaving. Those of us that actually want to live are leaving this godforsaken hovel of a camp!" Mudfoot didn't waver as he turned and went to stand next to his mate, Blackheart.

"Those of you who want to join this rogue of cat can join him! Leave now! Before I change my mind!" Scarstar growled at Mudfoot. Darkdash, Sweetpetal, Lightscratch all stood next to Mudfoot. Spiderbite walked out of the nursery with Fuzzykit hanging by the scruff in his mouth, Poppyspeck following with Nightkit. Scarstar hissed and glared with each new cat joining Mudfoot. Beetlepaw and Dirtpaw standing next to their mentors.

"Well get out of here then! You're all banished! I hope to never smell your scents again!" Scarstar hissed. Mudfoot stepped forward looking caringly at Yellowbreath.

"Yellowbreath please. Don't follow this monster!" Mudfoot spat. Scarstar hissed at him in return.

"You traitor! Why would I follow you?" Yellowbreath growled.

"We all know he murdered Grizzlystar in cold blood! I bet StarClan didn't even give him his nine lives!" Mudfoot glared at Scarstar as he said the last part.

Scarstar raised his hackles and approached Mudfoot. "Would you like to find out, you mongrel!" Mudfoot hissed, unsheathing his claws.

Scarstar made the first move, tackling Mudfoot, gripping his shoulders with his claws, sinking in as they rolled. Mudfoot was famished, his ribs showing through, but he still put up a fight against his well nourished leader.

Mudfoot kicked his back legs into Scarstar's belly, drawing blood. Scarstar let go and they both slid away. Mudfoot made the next move, running forward to swat at Scarstar's ears. Missing once and then making contact. Scarstar teetered, giving Mudfoot the opening to tackle.

Mudfoot crashed into his side, knocking the wind out of him. Mudfoot pinned Scarstar down by the shoulders. Scarstar used his back legs to kick him off, taking skin with him.

Mudfoot's shoulders and belly were bleeding badly and he was out of breath. Scarstar got to his feet, puffing his chest, a murderous gleam in his eyes. They circled each other, but Scarstar was quicker as he bared his fangs and dug into Mudfoots shoulder, throwing him to the side. Mudfoot crashed into a pine tree, but still attempted to get back up. Scarstar was on him instantly.

"You're loyalty for Grizzlystar will mean nothing now." Scarstar hissed into his ear. He bite down on Mudfoot's neck like he was merely prey and Mudfoot went limp, the life from his eyes vanishing.

"No…" Blackheart gasped.

"Leave!" Scarstar got up and screamed at the group of unloyal cats. Blackheart viciously hissed at him and ran forward to grab Mudfoot, dragging his lifeless body out of camp. The group of cats made the long treck to the very edge of ShadowClan, past the Twoleg Nest.

 **Chapter 3: Too Late**

Swiftnose went into camp before me, but came to an abrupt stop, as I had to push my way through. The scent of blood hit me first, making me cough as my eyes adjusted to the scene before me. Patches of fur and blood were everywhere in the clearing

"Oh no. We were too late…" Swiftnose stepped forward gingerly, looking around the camp for anyone.

Frogfall burst from the medicine den. "Come quick!" He shouted and then disappeared again. We ran across the clearing, stepping in cold blood. I felt sick. We walked into the den to find Scarstar battered up and asleep on a moss bed, with shallow breaths. Swiftnose got to work automatically.

I looked around at the cats in the den, Brownpelt and Lizardclaw watching on nervously while Yellowbreath stared off into the distance behind them. Something happened out there and I need to know.

"W-What happened?" I ask nervously. Lizardclaw hissed at the question, while Brownpelt looked down at her paws.

"The clan left. M-Mudfoot called Scarstar out on starving the clan and just when they were going to leave, untouched, Mudfoot mocked Scarstar and called him a killer. T-They dueled, and Scarstar won." Her tail rested on her paws. She didn't need to say anything more. Grizzlystar and now Mudfoot.

Scarstar coughed, awake, and attempted to stand. "Lay down! You are absolutely flea-brained if you think you can carry on like this!" Swiftnose ordered.

"How dare you! I'll battle you next you old nut!" Scarstar insulted, but laid down once more.

"Sure you will." Swiftnose gently pressed a mixture into his wounds and I laid cobweb over them so they didn't leak.

"There. You should be able to walk around tomorrow just fine, but no heavy activity. As for right now, all of you should get some rest. Scarstar is in good paws and from the look of you all you need a good sleep." The small group spilled out of the medicine den, leaving us with Scarstar.

Swiftnose looked to me and then walked outside of the den. I glanced at Scarstar, he sighed in his sleep, almost like he was relieved. I followed Swiftnose out and he sat right outside our den.

"I'm going to go in search of the clan. You stay here and take care of Scarstar." He instructed me.

"What? What if he-" "He what? Kills you? You're going to be the only medicine cat here, if he lays one whisker on you I'll-" Swiftnose dug his claws in the ground, frustrated at the words he was going to say next.

"Do what? If you kill Scarstar you'll be banished for sure." I informed him.

"Being banished doesn't sound half as bad as what's going on right now Barkstep." With that he turned and made his way out of camp in search of the lost clan.

 **Chapter 4: What I Need To Do**

Nightkit and Fuzzykit rolled around in the grass, play battling. Poppyspeck and Spiderbite watched their kits play. Sweetpetal and Darkdash shared tongues and watched the kits as well. Everyone else were hunting or checking out there new territory they found beyond the twoleg nest.

"Hello?" Swiftnose called out. If the kittypets pointed me in the right direction they should be around here.

"Swiftnose?" Beetlepaw walked out from a bush curiously.

"Oh Beetlepaw! Am I happy to see you. Where is the rest of the clan?" I approached her, but she took a step back, almost as if she were afraid.

"Can I trust you?" She asked warily. Lightscratch and Dirtpaw appeared behind her.

"Of course you can! I came here to make sure you all were alright. I'm your medicine cat, I've never harmed anyone." Lightscratch walked up to me, pressing her forehead against mine.

"I'm glad _you're_ alright." She told me. "These two are just afraid after seeing what Scarstar can do. They battled right in front of us all."

"Well you have a right to be afraid. How is Blackheart doing?" Lightscratch walked in front of me as she directed me to the rest of the clan.

"She hasn't spoken a word since yesterday, and I don't think she's eaten either." We walked into a grassy clearing where everyone was lying about, watching the kits. Everyone stood as I entered.

Poppyspeck stepped forward. "Where's Barkpaw?"

"Bark _step_ is at camp, watching over it as I'm gone. I can't stay long. I just came to make sure you all were alright." I sighed.

"Mudfoot wasn't!" Blackheart spat from were she was curled up to the side of the clearing.

"Mudfoot's death was unfortunate...but his death just proved the point that Scarstar needs to go. I have a plan, I can't share it, but by tomorrow you should all be able to come back to camp." I instructed them.

"What are you going to do?" Lightscratch asked.

"What I need to." I told her. She looked shocked, some others did too, but no one said a word, for the sake of the apprentices who were playing with the kits.

Poppyspeck stepped forward pressing her head against mine. "Make sure we never see his ugly muzzle again." She whispered.

Everyone else said there farewells as I left there makeshift camp back toward home.

 **Chapter 5: What Are You Going To Do!**

"Swiftnose?" Scarstar coughed awake.

"Swiftnose isn't here, I can help you…" I stood and approached the injured leader.

"Forget it! I'll do it myself!" He shakingly got to his feet and shuffled out of the den. I followed him to see what he could possibly be doing. He left camp and went toward the stream right outside of the camp, to get a drink. I let him be and went back to camp. Lizardclaw, Frogfall and Brownpelt had stockpiled a small pile of prey. I grabbed a squirrel and sat outside my den.

"Where's Swiftnose?!" Scarstar walked into camp. I swallowed the bite I took, thinking of an excuse.

"H-he went to go collect herbs." I informed him.

"Why is his scent trail stale? Are you lying to me?!" Scarstar loomed over me.

"I'm right here Scarstar." I looked past Scarstar's legs to see Swiftnose, a pile of herbs at his paws.

"Where have you been?" Scarstar whipped around, approaching the medicine cat. Swiftnose picked up his herbs and walked past him, into the den. Scarstar growled, following him. I left my squirrel there to follow the both of them.

"I was collecting herbs like Barkstep said." Swiftnose went ahead and started organizing the herbs he collected. Scarstar hissed at his reply.

"You should be resting. I can feel a fever coming on." Swiftnose said calmly.

"I'm fine!" Scarstar swayed to the side, almost falling over completely.

"Sure you are, that's why I can feel the heat radiating off of you. Lay down and take this." Swiftnose pushed a leaf with a pulp on it toward him. Scarstar crashed over onto his side, lapping up the dark pulp.

"It'll help with the pain." Swiftnose watched as he finished it all, closing his eyes to rest.

"Forever." Swiftnose finished. We both watched as his breath became shallower and shallower, eventually, stopping altogether. Swiftnose put his paw up against his muzzle to check.

"He's gone." Swiftnose grabbed the lifeless leader and dragged his body into the clearing. I watched from the entrance as his body was swarmed with cats.

"What did you do?!" Frogfall hissed at Swiftnose.

"No…" Brownpelt knelt down next to her mate.

"I didn't do anything! When he went to go get a drink he must have ate some poisonous berries!" Swiftnose hissed back.

"That's a lie! You killed him!" Frogfall lept over Scarstar and tackled Swiftnose. I ran forward and grabbed Frogfall by the scruff, pulling him off.

"What are you going to do?! Kill me? That'll get you banished!" Swiftnose got up slowly. Frogfall hissed back at him. Frogfall's mood changed almost instantly as he realized what this meant.

"I can't be leader! I never wanted to be deputy!" Frogfall panicked looking over the small group of cats, his eyes resting on Scarstar's body.

"Once the clan returns tomorrow, we'll have a vote. Make you leader, or make someone who is worthy of the title leader." Swiftnose told him.

"Clan returns?" Frogfall seemed fearful.

"That's right. That's where I was early today, telling them to come back to camp. Having the clan split like this is ridiculous and uncalled for!" Swiftnose spat at Frogfall and then glared at the rest of the cats before him.

"We'll sit a vigil for Scarstar tonight and then Ratfang and those who would like can bury him." Swiftnose informed them. Brownpelt already had her nose buried in his fur as everyone else joined her.

 **Chapter 6: A New Leader**

Blackheart was the first to enter camp looking over those circled before her. Swiftnose and Barkstep stood in front of the semicircle of cats who all were looking at there paws, ashamed. The rest of the clan came trickling in.

"Welcome back." Swiftnose nodded toward them. Frogfall glanced up but was hissed at by his fellow clan mates for doing so.

"Scarstar passed away yesterday due to eating berries on his hike out of camp. Before we do anything else, we need a new leader and deputy. Frogfall has stepped down from deputy." Everyone circled around, opposite of the traitors. Leaving Swiftnose and Barkstep in the middle of them all.

"Rightfully so." Blackheart glared. We all sat in silence, glancing at each other in wonder of who was going to step forward.

Sweetpetal stepped forward nervously. "I think Blackheart should be our new leader. She led us bravely beyond the twoleg place and even fought off a kittypet as we ran." She stepped back as everyone looked over to Blackheart, nodding in approval.

"Blackheart?" Swiftnose nodded to the slim black she-cat as she stepped forward.

"I would be honored to serve this clan and to make it strong again." Blackheart said proudly.

"Who would you like to be your deputy? To help you lead this clan." Swiftnose asked. Blackheart made a complete circle looking over those around her.

"Lightscratch." Blackheart said simply. The young cream she-cat's eyes went wide as she stepped forward.

"Me? Are you sure?" Lightscratch asked.

"You helped me get everyone to safety and even decided on the small grass clearing for us. Of course I'm sure." Blackheart spoke. Lightscratch seemed to puff her chest with the thought.

Swiftnose stepped forward and Lightscratch turned toward him. "I say these words before Starclan, which the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Shadowclan is Lightscratch."

"Lightscratch! Lightscratch!" The clan shouted her name in approval.

"Blackheart we must leave now to the Moonpool. Actually…" Swiftnose turned to me.

"Barkstep you should take Blackheart to the Moonpool. I don't think my old joints can take the long walk again and this will be good experience for you to witness a leadership ceremony." Swiftnose instructed me.

"Of course Swiftnose, I would be honored." I nodded toward the old medicine cat.

"I'll make sure everything goes smoothly here." With that I led Blackheart out of the camp and toward the Moonpool.

We were stopped by a Thunderclan patrol but were quickly let pass to the Moonpool, running as fast as our legs could take us, weaving through the tall oak trees. We get to the stream separating ThunderClan and WindClan and make our way up. I looked over my shoulder at Blackheart, her eyes wide with amazement at the beaten down path there ancestors have made. I slide into the beach of the Moonpool watching Blackheart as she observed the water falling into the pool and the rippling of the water.

I begged her forward with my tail, crouching down before the water and rested my nose into the water. I assumed she did the same as we both arrived in an open clearing, rows and rows of StarClan cats welcomed us. Blackheart turned to me but I nodded to the cat that approached her.

A large white tom with a single black paw spoke. "My name is Blackstar, I was the first ShadowClan leader in the lake territory." He stepped forward, resting his nose on her forehead.

"With this life I give you patience. Use it to give those who need it, time to think of there actions." I watched as Blackheart's tail drooped and her shoulders sink. It must have been a good life. She opened her eyes and Blackstar walked back into the crowd. One by one 7 more cats walked forward.

Her newest life of trust left her heaving for breath as the last cat stepped forward. A white cat with brown paws and a brown tail approached her.

"Mudfoot…" I heard her sigh.

"Hello Blackheart. " He stepped forward, resting his whole forehead on hers instead of his nose. "With this life I give you motherly love. Use it well to love the clan as if they were all your own kits." Blackheart dug her claws into the ground, clearly in distress. After opening her eyes Mudfoot rested his head there for a second longer before turning and making his way back into the crowd of StarClan cats.

Grizzlystar stepped forward once more after giving her the life of forgiveness. "I hail you by your new name, Blackstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Starclan grants you the guardianship of ShadowClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Grizzlystar stepped back as StarClan chanted Blackstar's new name as she awakened.

"Blackstar! Blackstar! Blackstar! Blackstar…"


	3. Banished

**CHALLENGE #4**

 **"You will be given a random warrior name. It is then your job to tell their story after they were banished from the clan."**

 **Chapter 1: Ghost**

"Ghost?" An orange tabby called into my shed.

"Ray… what a pleasant surprise." I crawled out of the pot I was currently sleeping in to greet the cat at my door.

"Oh you're in, I just made a wild guess…" He told me. We both sat right outside of my shed on the lawn.

"You seem to be good at that. What do you need?" He visited me in the middle of the night, probably the only time he's really free from taking care of his pack of cats.

"There's been talk of a grey tabby walking the streets, doesn't seem to know what he's doing, may be dangerous. I was wondering if you'd check him out for me?"

"Sure it's just not a new adoption trying to run away?" I asked, curious.

"There isn't any cat in this whole town I don't know about and if there is I found out about them right away." I sighed at his reasoning of being the leader of the whole neighborhood.

"Fine I'll check him out. Where was the last he was seen?" I stood, getting ready to check it out right now.

"Outside the alley by the big gold house. Where the two poodles live."

"Yeah yeah, I know where that is." I lept onto the trash bin and then onto my shed roof.

"We'll talk about payment later than?" Ray yowled up to me. I flicked my tail in acknowledgment and made my way along the fence. The alley he spoke of wasn't that far away when you walked on the fence.

I got to the golden house watching through the window as the awfully bright white poodles ate their meals on a silver platter. I shivered jumping down onto their tightly sealed bins and onto the ground, not making a sound.

Making my way down the sidewalk as if I owned the place I came to the alley between the two business buildings Ray spoke of. Peering down the alley I saw no sign of a grey tabby. I walked down the alley, my body and ears at full attention for the slightest scrap of paw pad on pavement. I heard a shuffle and dived behind the nearest box, silently.

"Who goes there?! If it's a fight you want I haven't turned any of you kittypets down yet! You're all so weak!" He cackled into the shadows. Kittypets? Where have I heard that term before?

I heard paw pads scrape on pavement as he began walking down the alley. He walked right past my box and I got a good look at him. His fur was matted and unkempt and you could just about see his spine along his back. He's starving, but too proud about fighting kittypets to do anything about it or maybe he doesn't know how to hunt around here.

I watched as he spun and dived toward my hiding spot, but I was already gone watching on the rusted metal fence at the very other end of the alley.

I ran on fence lines and rooftops to make it to Ray's alley. Not making a sound I jumped down in front of Ray's cardboard castle of boxes. I was greeted with a low growl. A large brown tabby tom stood before the entrance and towered over me.

"Hey! Mouse! Long time no see!" I spoke softly as to not wake anyone.

"What are you doing here Ghost?" Mouse glared at me as if I wanted to be here anyway.

"Oh you don't know? Ray hired me, once again, just sealing the deal…" I attempted to walk past him but he didn't budge.

"I'll get Ray. You stay put." I sat down, licking my paws as he turned around to get Ray.

Mouse returned and stepped aside. "Ray will see you know." He said cooly.

I walked past, pausing before him. "Thank you Mouse. Don't worry I'll give you a good rating." He let out another low growl as I kept walking by.

"This way Ghost." Ray was at the first tunnel off of the main one. I followed him down to the very end. Ray sat in the middle facing me as I sat down.

"Well this is all so official, oh my." I spoke up first. Ray flicked his tail, unamused.

"Tough crowd…" I sighed. "So? Who is he?" Ray finally said, cutting to the chase.

"No clue, but he is starving. I hardly think he cares though as when I first walked in he just wanted to fight. He mentioned something about fighting kittypets. Now I recognized that term but I couldn't put my claw on it…"

"Warriors. We've dealt with a plenty of them. All they ever want to do is fight and kill. It's like they've never heard of love or kindness." Ray scraped his claws on the cardboard, cutting into it.

"I feel like you've had a bad experience with them…" I pawed at the ground awkwardly.

"If he's been fighting house cats around here we need to teach him a lesson."

"Woah woah woah. Did you not hear me before? He's starved, his bones are literally showing through his fur. If he doesn't get food or at least learn how to get food, especially around here, he's going to die." After that bit of information Ray sheathed his claws and kindness returned in his eyes.

"I'd feel incredibly guilty if I let any cat starve. Even if I do hate those warrior cats, he needs help." Ray's tail rested on his paws as he thought about what to do.

"He does seem eager to battle though, but doesn't have any energy to do much. I wouldn't go alone just in case he does something stupid." I informed him.

"Thank you, Ghost. I'll have a handful of fish delivered to your shed tomorrow." He told me with a wave of his tail.

"Oh wow really? Score one for Ghost." I waved my tail happily. Ray stood and walked around me, out of the tunnel of cardboard. I followed, intrigued at what he was going to do next. At the end of the tunnel I saw him get tackled by a blur of black and ran forward. Once I got there three kits were nipping and play fighting with Ray.

"I'm sorry kits, I can't play right now." He stood up, the kits falling or jumping off of him.

"You never have time to play!" The small calico she-cat pleaded.

"I know, and tomorrow, I promise, tomorrow I'll play with you three. You can batter my ears when I sleep if I don't keep my word. Alright?" He looked over his shoulder at his three kits who nodded in unison and then walked out the front door.

I ran up to him, intrigued. "So...do you know which of the three is going to take over the pack some day?" I jokingly asked.

"None of those three, the next litter of kits is going to." He told me.

"Interesting…" I said simply. "I'll leave you be, I'm sure you can handle the warrior and if a battle does happen, teach him a lesson, but don't leave him inches from death. He already is."

"Will do, Ghost, see you around." He flicked his tail in acknowledgment and I walked back toward the fence. I watched as he talked to Mouse and walked along the alley and talked to Red. The best fighters in his pack. I made my way along the fence toward home. Maybe I could see the sunrise this morning.

 **Chapter 2: Ashclaw**

"Who goes there!" I shakily got to my feet. I haven't eaten anything in days but that didn't stop me from showing all these cats whose boss.

"My names Ray. I'm here to help you." A slim orange tabby tom with white paws sat in the middle of my alley.

"Help me? I don't need help!" I lied, hissing in his face.

"Oh is that so? Well I suppose I'll just be going then…" Ray stood to his feet. He was surprisingly fit and healthy for a street cat.

"Wait! Let's fight!" I jumped down in front of him.

"Fight? I have no quarrel with you." He turned to go and I lunged at him. He easily stepped to the side as if he saw that coming.

"Well you're about to." I hissed at him turning sharply to face him. One little dodge won't stop me. I ran at him again, but once again he easily stepped aside.

"Don't you ever fight back!" I barked at him turning and charging at him again. Once more he dodged but this time I felt a sharp pain in my hip as he pushed me to the side. I sloppily fell over and struggled to get up. My heart was racing and I was sore after one little push.

"My turn." Ray's eyes gleamed as he charged toward me. He moved so fast and I didn't even see him as he hit me in the head, stomach and shoulders, over and over again. When I got up he put me down again, but I didn't give up as I kept getting back up even though all my limbs screamed in protest.

After being pushed into a comfortable box, I didn't get back up. I was out of breath and even struggled to breath. Even though he didn't lay one claw on me I felt battered. I closed my eyes giving up.

"Mouse, Red, help me out here." I felt myself being lifted by my scruff to land on the back of another cat.

"You really showed him boss." I heard the scratchy voice of another cat.

"I didn't do much and that's not what we came here for. We need to get him food and water quick." I sighed at the thought of food and water.

"Are you really going to accept him into the pack?" I felt the cat I was riding speak.

"We'll see…" With that, I closed my eyes to rest.

The four cats made the long trek down the street, avoiding humans and other larger animals that got in their way. As the sun rose to midday to they finally arrived to Ray's alley, home.

"Set him down gently." The dark grey tabby tom was laid down in the infirmary, a cardboard box outside of Ray's house.

"Mini, we need your help." Mini, a fluffy white cat, evaluated the situation.

"Wake him up so he can eat and drink, that's all I can see he needs right now." Mini walked around the cat, looking him over.

"Red, go get a couple of mice. Mouse, get someone to bring in a sponge, soaking would be better." Ray instructed the two cats and then turned to wake the young cat up.

"Hey buddy. Time to wake up. I got the help I initially came to you for." I felt a couple soft jabs to my shoulder and open my eyes slowly.

"There you are. Here, lick this." An orange square that kinda looked like moss was set down in front of me. I shuffled forward a little to lick at it. Small pools of water came out and onto my tongue. I lapped it up quickly, it was clean and refreshing. I even went to chewing it, once the water stopped coming out.

I stopped when I saw a couple of small rodents pushed next to the sponge. I lifted myself slowly and ate them with a couple of bites.

"Hey slow down! Don't want you to choke now." A small white she-cat told me, pushing another soaked square toward me. I slowed down, finishing the last mouse and going back to the water square.

"Why are you helping me?" I lapped up the last view drops looking at the orange tabby from before.

"I own these alley's and when there's a starving cat in one of them, I know about it and I help." He laid down before me, perfectly relaxed.

"What's your name, rogue?" He asked before I could say much else.

"Ashclaw." I said proudly.

"Ashclaw? What kind of name is that?" He asked looking me over.

"It's a warrior name!" I hissed at him. He laughed in my face, as if the mention of warriors were hilarious to him.

"I should've guessed… let me guess, you got banished? We've had a couple cats with weird first name and last names or however you wild cats do it, in my time. Let me tell you this now Ash as you seem some what healthy once again. Whatever you did to get banished, it doesn't matter now. Let's say whoever you may have killed, around here that's just the way of things. Dying is just a natural way of life, it was their time to go, don't go crazy with guilt or anything." He informed me.

"I feel no guilt for what I did! He had it coming!" I hissed in frustration at how he treated me.

"Exactly! See you're already catching up. Now then. If you want to join our ragtag group of families and loners, you're welcome too but, you'd better figure out where you belong in the chain. I'll let you figure that out on your own, but here's your first warning. Don't even think about crossing me. I'm giving you a chance to survive. Take it or leave."

I learned quickly about how life ran around here.

 **Chapter 3: Frost**

"Ashclaw, I can't believe I'm saying this but, you're banished from ThunderClan." I woke with a jerk. The same nightmare every night, but it wasn't a nightmare, it was reality.

I rolled out of the silver den, or as the kittypets called it, trash can. There were so many of them in this alley, along with cardboard boxes.

"Hey Ash! Keep it down would ya?" A rusty orange tom whispered sharply from the can next to me.

"S-sorry Red…" I whispered back. I awkwardly crawled back into the can, attempting to make as little noise as I could.

"Ash! Ash!" It didn't work out too well as other cats in the ally called out my name. I buried my face into my tail.

"Hey Ash!" Three kits appeared at the entrance of the can.

"Our mama and papa think you're ready to learn how to hunt!" The smaller of the three said, Sneaker I think his name is.

"Learn how to hunt? I already know how to hunt." I told them. They giggled looking at each other and then turned around and left. I got up to follow them but quickly sat down at one of the beta's looked in, Mouse.

"Come with me." He said simply. I got up and followed the big brown tabby. Everyone else in the pack were up and followed him as well. Silently, almost like this is a ritual.

"Good luck Ash!" The three kittens shouted standing on top of a tipped over can. Ray and his mate Abby watched as we left. I looked away right as Ray jumped down to follow.

It's been a week now after Ray saved me from starvation and it's been hard learning names and what I can and cannot do in the pack.

"Mouse is going to demonstrate and then you're probably going to be the first to give it a go. Since you are the only new cat around." Ray winked at me and then kept walking to stand next to Mouse.

We walked for the majority of the morning, past the little town and into the country-side where there was one single barn. We walked through the tall grass until we got to the barns doors. There was a small gap between the two doors that we all squeezed through.

Everyone seemed to span out like they knew what they were doing and I just watched Ray. Mouse's tail hit my ear, bringing my attention to him. He got down in a basic hunting crouch, walking as lightly as he could, it was actually quite impressive how all these cats walked without a sound. This must be how they fight too, light as a feather.

Being from ThunderClan lightness was something we could learn on our own. We prided ourselves on bravery not lightness or speed, that's WindClan.

I got down in a crouch, taking in scent through my mouth, breathing it in. I walked toward the intense smell of mice in the corner of the barn. When I gradually got closer another scent drowned my mouth, the scent of fear. I perked my ears to listen as I heard raspy breaths from behind the large pile of hay.

I stood from my crouch, intrigued. I walked around the hay to find a grey and white tabby she-cat. She hissed at me as I drew near, so I stopped walking toward her and instead crouched to be eye to eye with her.

"I mean no harm. Are you alright?" I spoke softly. I looked her over and saw no injury but her belly was swollen with expecting kittens.

"I-is your mate here?" I asked wondering why we weren't greeted with aggression in the first place.

"He left me when he saw we were expecting kits!" She hissed but her eyes showed sadness and fear.

"I'm with others that can help you. Help you birth and take care of your kits." I informed her. She looked me over, I could tell she didn't know if she could trust me.

"What's your name?" I pondered.

"F-Frost." Her tail smoothed down, no longer afraid.

"I'm Ash. Would you like to join us? I can get someone else, to prove that I'm not lying to you…" I joked, but she nodded in all seriousness.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." I got up and ran softly to where I saw Ray last. I slowed down when I saw Ray sneaking up on a mouse eating a seed. He pounced, an instant kill and threw it over his head on a small pile I saw in the middle of the barn.

"Ray, I need you help." I said to him.

"With what? You can't manage hunting mice on your own?" He joked.

"No, I found a cat, alone. She's very afraid and expecting kittens." I informed him.

"Oh my, quick, show me." I went back the way I came, Ray on my tail.

"Who is this?" She asked, when we rounded the corner.

"My name is Ray. I'm the leader of this pack that is hunting in this barn. I don't mean to intrude on your home miss." He said politely.

"This isn't my home. I came here for the night and was going to leave before you lot showed up." She joked, kindness in her eyes.

"Ash told me you had people who could help me?" She asked.

"That's right. We have other mothers and a medicine cat back home that could help you." Ray told her. Her shoulders drooped with relief. She got up to stand and I ran forward to help.

"Lean on me, it'll help relieve the weight." I instructed her. She did so and looked up at me, her eyes watering with happiness.

"Ash have you caught anything?" Ray asked as we made our way to the middle of the barn.

"Oh uh, no…" I said embarrassed. I felt Frost purr with laughter.

"That's fine. You're just learning after all." Ray stood in the middle and begun to scratch at the floor, getting everyone's attention.

"You're scaring all the mice away!" Red hissed in frustration. He must have lost the mouse he was stalking.

"They'll come back in due time. Everyone, this is Frost, she's coming back home with us."

"Hi there! Hello!" Everyone greeted her and I could feel her purr again.

"I'm pretty sure Ash doesn't know the way back home, so would anyone like to cut there hunting time early and join them on a head start back home?" Ray asked.

"I will. I'm sure I've caught more than you all, so I could use a break…" A black she-cat walked out of the shadows, purring with laughter at the glares she was getting.

"Thank you Spark. We'll see you three at dusk." Everyone else already turned to go back hunting while Spark lead the way out of the barn. We walked through the tall grass back home with minimal talking.

"Hi there Frost, I'm Spark. Ray found me as a kitten in the rain one day. I didn't even have a name, so he named me after the lighting from that night." Spark happily informed us.

"What about you Ash? Did Ray find you?" Frost asked me.

"Um, you could say that…" I said awkwardly.

"Ray found him starving and battle thirsty." Spark joked.

"B-but I've changed! As in I'm no longer battle thirsty…" I tried to prove.

"Ray told him to forget his past. Right?" Spark asked.

"How do you know that? But yes. I have a uh, complicated past…" I informed them.

"Don't need to get into your life story…" Spark joked. I glared at her and Frost just laughed. We walked on in silence after that conversation, through the long grass and into the small town. We weaved our way through yards and along the sides of houses to eventually make it to the alley.

Abby moved the box from the hole in the fence to let us in and I helped Frost get to Mini's box while Spark told Abby the news.

"Oh my, who is this?" Mini stood as we entered.

"I'm Frost." She told her. Frost laid down in the old cat bed as Mini approached her.

"Welcome Frost. Do you mind if I press your stomach? To see how many kits and how soon they're going to come?" Mini asked. Frost nodded and Mini got to work pressing her paws along Frost's belly.

"Four kits and they're going to be here real soon, in a couple days at least. It's a good thing you came here young lady." Mini stopped and went to the back of her box to grab a sponge for Frost.

"Lick this, I can tell you're dehydrated." Mini set the sponge just outside of the bed and Frost began to lap up the water.

"My name is Mini, by the way." Mini sat and watched Frost.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you." Frost curled up in the bed.

"Get out you. Let her rest. She's in good paws." Mini gently nudged me out of the box. Mini closed the flaps just as I saw Frost sigh into slumber.

"Who was that?" I jumped as the three kits were next to me.

"Her name is Frost." I informed them.

"She's real pretty…" Andy said, nudging me knowingly.

"What?" I looked at him and the three of them laughed, running away into their box.

"You liiiike her!" Sparkle called from the entrance.

"I just met her!" I called back.

"Ohhh…" the three of them sang. I glared at them once more before standing and going to my can. Maybe she doesn't want a mate after just losing her other one. She has this whole pack looking after her know anyway. I grumpily thought to myself as I curled up into a ball in the back of the can. I closed my eyes, thinking of Frost.

 **Chapter 4: Just Like You**

 _"Ashclaw, I'm expecting…" Mistflower said to me on our walk in the forest._

 _"Really? Oh that's awesome!" I rubbed my head against her's and our tails intertwined._ My vision blurred as it went into a different memory.

 _"What should we name them?" Mistflower purred._

 _"This one's Littlekit." I licked the little grey tabby tom._

 _"This one's Cinderkit." Mistflower nuzzled the grey she-kit._

 _"And this one's Runningkit." I picked up the kit attempting to worm his way out of the nest._

 _"They're beautiful Ashclaw…" Mistflower sighed, wrapping her tail around them._

 _"Just like you." I purred, standing to let her rest._ Everything went surprisingly dark as Smallstar towered over me.

 _"Ashclaw, I can't believe I'm saying this but, you're banished from ThunderClan."_ I woke with a jerk once more, just like every night since. I caught my breath and stood, crawling out of the can. It was the middle of the night and I left the alley to go for a walk.

"Poor Littlepaw looks exactly like me. I hope the clan isn't shunning him. I bet he's a warrior now." I felt a surging bit of pride that my kits are probably powerful warriors now.

"I bet Mistflower hates me…" I sat where I was, my tail resting on my paws.

"You had kits?" I turn around sharply to see Ray had followed me. "And a mate?" He continued.

"Three of them. I bet they all hate me. I only thought of myself that night instead of my family…I was so stupid." I heaved a sigh of regret.

"My advice wasn't that great then huh? Forget your past. Forget your whole family. I was the stupid one." Ray sat next to me.

"No you were right. I should just forget about what all happened and live my life know, possibly make a new family." I looked at my paws.

"My kits were telling me how you were eyeing up Frost. They wouldn't stop giggling to themselves. I'm sure she feels alone right now even with our large group here to help. Don't be afraid to move on Ash." Ray dragged his tail along my side, leaving me be on the sidewalk. I looked up to the moon and the stars, StarClan. I shook my head, turning to go back to the alley as the sun rose slowly.

I turned the corner to see Mini poke into my can. She looked up at me as I walked down the alley.

"Oh there you are! Frost wants to see you." She told me, turning to walk back to her box. I followed her, curious. I walked in to see Frost eat a mouse. She looked up at me when she finished.

"Mini, do you mind giving us a minute?" Frost asked, Mini was about to sit but stood and left, closing the box as she did.

"Uh, Mini said you needed to talk to me?" I said awkwardly. I felt like I had ants running up and down my fur. She purred with laughter at how odd I was acting. She sat up to look me in the eye, but looked away when she spoke.

"Well uh um, I just noticed, that you really cared and you were really helpful yesterday…" She put her tail on her paws.

"I was just, worried for you, I suppose. I'm sure you were scared at this herd of cats showing up." She laughed at that.

"I just felt really abandoned, and alone really. I just had a weird feeling when you showed up and, and had this very caring look in your eyes." I looked up to see her looking at me.

"Like you are right now." She purred. I stepped forward, rubbing my head against hers and she did it back. She stopped suddenly, her claws digging into the bedding

"G-get Mini!" She hissed. I ran out of the box. Mini was washing her paws right outside.

"The kits are coming." I informed her. She spun around me into the box. I turned to watch as Mini ordered Frost to get out of the bed and got the sponge and stepped on it to get the water out.

"Bite this when you feel pain, it does help." She told her. Frost bit down on it and rested her head down on the floor.

"You! When the kits come out wash their fur dry." Mini looked at me and I stepped forward and waited. After awhile of pushing the first kit came out. I licked him dry, making sure he can breath before putting him next to Frost to nurse. The next two came fairly quickly, both she-kits. The last one came slowly, a tom, that looked like me. Mini got to work cleaning up Frost, washing her legs and belly.

"Congrats Frost, two healthy toms and two healthy females." Mini picked up the sponge to soak it and give it back to Frost for a drink. I walked over to her, sitting down.

"They look great." I told her.

"One looks like you." She purred, looking over her kits.

"This one's going to be Spot and this one's Misty." She pointed with her tail at a grey tom with darker grey spots and a grey tortoiseshell she-cat.

"The one that looks like me is going to be Smoky and this one is Patches." I pointed with my tail at the dark grey tabby tom and a white she-cat with patches of grey. I laid down around Frost.

"They look beautiful." Frost purred, resting her head on my stomach.

"Just like you." I replied. We both closed our eyes, ready to live a new life together.


	4. Crushed

"Kits, Brightwing is going to watch you while I go for a walk to stretch my legs. Behave." Puddlesong told the four of us as we sat outside of the nursery. Featherkit and Shimmerkit instantly tackled each other, while Rosekit was creeping up on one of the elders tail's. I wanted to do something a little different. I wanted to go on an adventure.

"Hey Otterkit, catch!" A moss ball hit the back of my head before I could do anything. Shimmerkit and Featherkit giggled to themselves. I kicked the ball back at them, grumpily.

"Oh don't be like that Otterkit…" Featherkit joked.

"Yeah, won't you play with us?" Shimmerkit asked.

"No. I have more important things to do!" I told them. I looked over my shoulders at Brightwing who was watching Rosekit and laughing with the elders while she tried to catch their tail.

"Sure you do..." Featherkit teased. I ignored her and took my chance to possibly make it out of camp. I walked around the clearing, taking the long way and sat at the exit of camp, waiting.

Whitepetal walked into camp, followed by Stormstripe and Ripplefur. "Hey Otterkit! What you up to?" Ripplefur asked.

"Just guarding camp!" I replied proudly. He laughed picking up the two fish he had to put them on the pile. Now was my chance as no one watched as I attempted to slip out of camp.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brightwing grabbed me by the scruff, picking my up and setting me down next to Featherkit and Shimmerkit.

"Ohh, busted…" Featherkit giggled.

"Don't even think about it Otterkit, now play with your littermates." Brightwing ordered. I scuffed, plopping down on the ground where I was and stabbing the one moss ball with my claw.

Featherkit and Shimmerkit chased each other back and forth through the clearing, between warriors legs and back again. They've always been annoying, ticking off other warriors when they got in the way but getting out of it with their cuteness.

"I can distract Brightwing while you slip out…" Rosekit whispered to me, while cleaning her paws.

"Would you really?!" I sat up excitedly.

"You know you're going to get in a load of trouble afterwards though right?" Rosekit said matter of factly.

"It'll be worth it!" I informed her.

"Alright…" Her tail swayed as she stood to approach Brightwing, who was talking to the elders while glancing at the kits. I went to the entrance again and watched at another patrol entered camp.

"Hey there Otterkit!" They all greeted. I glanced over my shoulder once more as Rosekit was climbing all over Brightwing who was walking in circles slowly to shake her off, but I was already gone before I could see the end result.

I ran through the forest at top speeds, faster than I've ever ran before. I came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the river, almost slipping in, my claws digging into the dirt.

"Ha, that was close." I laughed walking along the edge. I noticed a path of stones going across the river. I took a chance leaping onto the first one with ease, my claws scraping on stone to keep myself balanced as the rock wobbled a bit.

"I'm from RiverClan! Water doesn't scare me!" I shouted at the little waves of water as they passed down stream, crashing softly against the stones poking out of the water.

"Otterkit!" Puddlesong appeared out of nowhere on the edge of the river, giving me a scare. I leapt forward grabbing onto the next rock, my back legs in the water. I managed to lift myself up onto the bigger rock, shaking out the water from my legs.

"Otterkit get back here right now!" Puddlesong ordered. I turned to face her, one of my paws slipping, but I caught myself right away.

"You scared me! I _had_ to jump just then. Don't worry, this is easy!" I told her, getting ready to jump with a wiggle of my butt.

"It won't be easy when you break something!" Puddlesong exclaimed. I easily jumped forward, landing on all fours.

"See? Eas-" I cut my words short as the same rock wobbled a bit more than it did before.

"Otterkit!" Puddlesong stepped forward to grab me but the rock leaned all the way into the water, taking me with it. I landed in the water with a splash, the tall stone looming over me as it too came crashing down, along with other smaller stones that seemed to bury me. The water stung my eyes as I gasped for air with this rock square on my stomach. I thrashed about in the sand, burying me further it seemed.

My vision went blurry as all of the oxygen escaped me and the pain of the rock crushing me at the bottom of the river, everything went black.


	5. Owlkit

**CHALLENGE #1; For Forum BunnyClan**

 **How the cat I gave you in your ceremony found Bunnyclan.**

 **674/500 Words (whoops)**

"Mama! Tell the story about the clan cats again!" I sat down next to my brothers as they finished dinner.

"Hoot! That's all you ever want to hear!" One of my brothers complained.

"Hush, Blue. I will gladly tell another story of when I was in the clans." Mama wrapped her tail around us three.

"Wanna race on who's gonna fall asleep first?" Moon laughed with Blue. Mama hit them both over their muzzle, giving them a mouthful of fur.

"Listen in Hoot, you'll love this one…" Mama rested her nose on my forehead as I closed my eyes to picture the scenes.

"His name was Snowfang and he was the grumpiest cat in all the clans, but he was the kindest and sweetest tom I've ever known. He was from another clan and my clan was fiercely loyal, our warrior code stated you couldn't fall in love with another cat from another clan, yet here I was starstruck."

"Ewww…" Moon and Blue, whined in the distance. Mama continued, ignoring them.

"One day the both of our clans were going into battle and I was leading a patrol and he was leading the other, well we just happened to meet, but it was like he didn't know me. He pinned me to the ground, his claws digging into my shoulders, but his eyes, his eyes were pained as I'm sure his heart was at doing what his clan was known for, battle."

"He was more in love with his dumb clan then you? What the heck!" Blue kneaded the ground, listening closely.

"That's right. Well, I fought back, it was my instinct after all. I kicked him off me and tackled him, and he was so shocked, he didn't fight back. The next time he looked into my eyes was when I stopped, he looked so hurt, so heartbroken, I too was shocked and I stopped what I was doing. My leader noticed the two of us and he didn't like what he was seeing, he knew right away."

"What did he do?" Moon asked.

"He fought away Snowfang, and then turned to me. You could feel the hot anger just from his eyes. He battered my ears in anger at what he just saw and I let him. He banished me right then and there, without another thought of it. I left the clan, ashamed. I loved each and everyone of them, but my love for Snowfang was too much to see who I really cared about, my clan, my family."

"What about us?" Blue padded forward.

"You're my clan now, my family." The four of us curled together. When I noticed Blue and Moon were fast asleep, I pawed at Mama.

"Yes Hoot?" Mama licked my face clean.

"Where are the clans?" I stood softly watching her.

"Why do you ask?" She purred at my curiosity.

"I wanna be a clan cat!" I puffed my chest with pride at the thought of being a clan cat. Her eyes went to slits, she looked angry.

"I shouldn't have told you so many stories. No Hoot, go to sleep." She closed her eyes and put her paw over her face. I sat there in the dead of night watching over my little family, my clan as Mama said.

I stood from the warmth of my brothers. "If you won't let me be a clan cat, then I'll just find them and be a clan cat on my own."

I walked on, not stopping or giving up for the rest of the night. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew to just look out for other cats like Mama. Fearless, independent, and caring.

That's when I stumbled. I stumbled for a while it seems into a hole in the ground and pitch darkness.

"Are you lost?"

"Aw she's so cute"

"Can we keep her?"

"What's your name little one?" A pretty voice spoke above the rest.

"Hoot." I mewed into the thin air. They all purred with laughter.

"Welcome to BunnyClan, Owlkit."


	6. Hunting Assessment

**Challenge #2 for forum BunnyClan**

 **Hunting Assessment**

 **It's your final assessment, to hunt, but things go horribly wrong.**

 **730/700 words (nailed it)**

"You three ready for your last day?" Tigerbelly, Sandscratch, and Petaldust walked in front of us as we made our way into the forest.

"I've dreamt about this day since I was a kit!" Thornpaw laughed next to me.

"I've been ready since day one!" Boulderpaw puffed his chest out.

"What about you Darkpaw?" Sandscratch, my mentor, looked over at me.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I tried to seem happy as my stomach ate itself with nervousness. Sandscratch slowed down to stand next to me.

"You're going to do great, I hope you know that." I looked up at her, I don't know how she did it, being so confident in herself and everyone around her.

"Yeah. Thanks Sandscratch, you've been a great mentor."

"Come on you two! We don't have all day!" Tigerbelly shouted from the clearing they all waited from.

"Come on Darkpaw!" Sandscratch ran ahead of me, catching up with the rest of the patrol.

"You three will have the rest of the day to hunt. Catch at least 3 prey, more if you'd like, since it is Greenleaf." Petaldust informed us.

"Once you're done, we'll head back for a feast!" Sandscratch said excitedly.

"Any questions?" Tigerbelly gave Sandscratch a look before glancing at us.

"No!" Thornpaw and Boulderpaw said excitedly, in sync. I got up, getting myself ready.

"Good. We'll see you three in a bit!" Tigerbelly turned, Petaldust and Sandscratch following him into the shadows of the forest.

I turned to talk to Boulderpaw and Thornpaw, but they were already gone looking for prey. _Oh, okay_. I thought as I headed further into ThunderClan territory. I opened my mouth, scenting squirrel and finding it easily, with one faire swoop it was mine. I kept walking, loosing track of time and how far I've gone, an odd smell hit my nose.

"What is that?" I turned toward it and it saw me before I saw it.

With a couple loud vicious barks the large brown dog came bounding toward me. I froze with terror.

"Darkpaw run!" Sandscratch crashed into the side of the dog, surprising it so much it fell over. I didn't run.

The dog was up once again and crouched down, staring at Sandscratch. Tigerbelly crashed down out of a tree, onto the dog. The dog wiggled about so fast I barely saw him, but I did see Tigerbelly fly off him. Tigerbelly managed to land on his feet staring the dog down, the dog was on him right away and Tigerbelly's only reaction was to run.

"Tigerbelly no!" Sandscratch ran after the dog and I managed to snap out of it to follow. We found the dog, along with Boulderpaw and Thornpaw who were scratching its muzzle and paws away from Tigerbelly, who was up a tree.

The dog started to yip and bite at the two of them, getting angry.

"You two! Get over here now!" Boulderpaw took one more mighty swipe at its muzzle and ran. Thornpaw was too slow. I watched as the dog took one look at Thornpaw as Boulderpaw ran and crunch down on his outstretched paw.

Thornpaw screeched with pain as the dog stood, shaking Thornpaw about in the air.

"Thornpaw!" We all shouted. Sandscratch and Petaldust ran forward crashing into the dog. The dog let go of Thornpaw in surprise and kept being surprised as the three warriors scratched at the dog's legs, taking fur with each swipe of the claws. The dog yipped with pain and eventually thought it was enough as it turned and ran back where it came.

Boulderpaw and I sat before our limp denmate, Thornpaw had died in the jaws of the dog. Petaldust and Sandscratch pawed up to us.

"We'll carry him back to camp, where you two and the clan can mourn properly." Sandscratch croaked out after a long period of silence. Petaldust stepped forward, grabbing her once apprentice by the scruff.

"Petaldust…" Sandscratch started. Petaldust shot her a look, but kept walking. I felt empty as we all stood in silence and followed Petaldust. The rest of the day felt like a dream. Smallstar gave Thornpaw the name, Thornclaw. Ashbreeze wouldn't look at us as she mourned for Thornclaw. Boulderpaw never left my side as we only had each other left.


	7. Royals

**Challenge #3 for forum BunnyClan**

 **Royals**

 **A young apprentice comes from a long line of losers. Every relative they can remember did something that the clan looked down upon. This apprentice wants to be leader.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Applekit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Applepaw. Your mentor will be Rabbitfang. I hope Rabbitfang will pass down all he knows on to you." My eyes gleamed up to my leader, Lionstar.

"Rabbitfang **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be honest and loyal. You will be the mentor of Applepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Applepaw." I leaned forward and touched noses with Rabbitfang.

"Applepaw! Applepaw!" The clan called my name as I stood next to my mentor and the other apprentices. Everyone started to disperse and I turned to Honeypaw but was cut short by Rabbitfang.

"Apprentices, come along, no time to socialize." He turned toward the exit and the mentors followed, with the apprentices, dragging behind.

"I can't believe you got Rabbitfang. He's one of the grumpiest senior warriors ever." Honeypaw came up behind me.

"I know, just my luck." I scuffed my paws in the leaves.

"Hey, cheer up Applepaw! At least you know you'll be trained by one of our best." Rosepaw walked up on my other side.

"One of the best? Your mentor is the deputy Rosepaw." I joked with her. We watched all the mentors converse before us. Specifically Wolfheart, the deputy, and Rabbitfang.

"I don't care what Rabbitfang makes me do. I'm going to be leader some day!" I puffed my chest out and stood tall.

"Hahaha, you? Leader?" Wasppaw turned his head to look over his shoulder as the three of us.

"You two come from a long line of disappointments, Applepaw." Ocelotpaw laughed with him. Honeypaw and I just looked at each other, before I slouched, looking at my paws.

"Just look at Morningfall, I heard she fell out of a tree when she was an apprentice, that's why she has the twisted foot." Wasppaw laughed.

"Yeah! I bet Acornslip has the crooked tail from stepping on it." Ocelotpaw sneered.

"Well with the way you two mousebrains are acting, you'll never be leaders, or deputies for that matter." Rosepaw hissed at them. Wasppaw and Ocelotpaw laughed at her attempt and kept walking without another word.

"Don't listen to those two you guys. Acornslip and Morningfall are great warriors, despite the rumors." Rosepaw tried to cheer us up.

"Just stop Rosepaw, you three have Lionstar and Dapplefeather. The best hunters and fighters in the clan!" Honeypaw hissed at her before running ahead to catch up with the rest of our patrol.

"I'm sorry Rosepaw. Honeypaw and I just hate getting glares from others just because were kin to Acornslip and Morningfall." I looked at her.

"Well that's dumb. You guys can't blame yourselves for the mistakes they've done. I completely believe you can be leader. You have to believe you can be leader too. I support you Applepaw." Rosepaw purred with happiness for me.

"You're right. I do believe I can be leader and I will! Come on. I'll race you." I took off toward Honeypaw, a little ways ahead of us. I could hear Rosepaw kicking up leaves behind me. She caught up with me easily and our fun was cut short as Rabbitfang appeared suddenly in front of us and we crashed into him.

"You both are no longer kits, you're apprentices, so act like it." As we got to our feet Wolfheart approached.

"No need to be so harsh Rabbitfang, it's their first day, they'll learn." Wolfheart eyed us as he turned to the other mentors, Emberstrike, Beetlestep, and Bluewhisker.

"This is the training clearing. This is where you'll learn all your fighting techniques." Wolfheart continued.

"Are we going to learn anything today?" Wasppaw got down on a basic crouch, eyeing up Ocelotpaw's tail.

"No. Today we are showing you Dawnclan's territory. Tomorrow we will train." Wolfheart instructed the eager tom. Wasppaw stood up from the crouch as we kept walking to the border of the clan once more.

"Do you smell that?" Wolfheart walked along what seemed to be a line of shadow going away from us.

"That's the stench of DuskClan." Rabbitfang seemed to spat across.

"DuskClan likes to start unnecessary fights. If you are to start a fight with them be sure to have a legitimate reason. The most of the time you can just send them off with a warning if they cross and report to me." Wolfheart explained to us.

"Those scum!" Wasppaw spat across as we continued walking.

"Hey, watch it kit!" A dark ginger tom came out of the shadows as he turned you could see large scar down his flank, his patrol followed him.

"He didn't mean it Redscar, it's their first day out." Wolfheart walked up to the warrior.

"Oh really?" Redscar eyed us all and I shivered from his glance.

"Apprentices, this is Redscar, DuskClan's deputy." Wolfheart introduced. We all stood there and didn't say a word.

"Redscar we should get going, it's already fairly past sunhigh." A delicate black she-cat stepped forward. A nervous young tom standing next to her, probably her apprentice.

"Watch your apprentices Wolfheart." Redscar turned away from us.

"Blackheart, and I plan on it Redscar" Wolfheart nodded politely to the she-cat before turning to leave as well.

"That was intense…" Ocelotpaw sighed.

"Is he always like that?" Rosepaw asked the warriors before us.

"Unfortunately yes, he's a big jerk to everyone. I don't know what Antstar see's in him." Flamewing commented.

"Isn't it obvious? Antstar is the same way." Emberstrike continued.

"Hmm, I wonder what happened to get his tail in a twist…" Honeypaw asked as the conversation died down.

"Don't know, maybe it's that long scar, whatever it is, it was something big." I suggested. We arrived to the other side of the border where there was a lot of commotion.

"This is a thunderpath, those big shiny things are monsters. You do not go near here usually, two-legs live on the other side." Wolfheart shouted above the noise. He motioned with his tail for us to follow him as we made our way back to camp.

"Our territory is so big?!" Rosepaw walked up next to me.

"I know! It's all going to be mine someday!" I smirked.

"Ha! Don't get your head stuck in the stars now." Rosepaw bumped into me gently. We walked into camp, Wolfheart immediately reporting back to Lionstar, walking over to Lionstar's den.

"I'm going to hit the moss. I'm exhausted." Honeypaw came up behind me.

"I think I'm going to join you, today's been nuts." I followed Honeypaw into the apprentice den where we made our nest real quick before curling up and sleeping the night away.

 **Chapter 2**

1 Moon Later

"Again Applepaw!? How many times do I have to show you?" I pushed Wasppaw off me, getting to my feet once more. We both stepped out of the circle letting Emberstrike and Rabbitfang step forward again to demonstrate. Rabbitfang grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled to dizzy the opponent before kicking them away and finishing with a tackle.

"Again." Emberstrike shook her head clear from the rolling as Wasppaw and I stepped into the clearing. Wasppaw looked exhausted but over all, furious. He must be annoyed that I can't seem to get this move down and is the one playing bait.

I ran toward him, again digging my paws into his shoulder as I took him down into a roll. "You better get this right or you're crowfood." Wasppaw spat at me as we continued rolling. I hissed at him as i kicked him away. He was a bit slower, probably from doing it so much that I had time to run and finish it with a tackle, pinning him to the ground.

"Get off me kittypet!" He kicked my back feet from under me and flipped me off with his front paws.

"Wasppaw!" Emberstrike stepped forward, scolding her apprentice as he got up right away and left, Emberstrike following him. Rabbitfang stepped forward, looking down on me as I got up slowly.

"Get up. We're done for today." With that he turned and left. I hissed with frustration digging my claws into the ground with each step as I made my way back to camp, alone.

I walked into camp just as Lionstar was calling an announcement. "All those old enough to catch their own prey join me under the highstone." I looked for Rosepaw and Honeypaw as everyone trickled into the clearing.

"There has been sightings of DuskClan patrols going over our border stealing food, because of this we are going to up our patrols to four times a day instead of just two. If you run into a DuskClan cat, teach them a lesson about stealing." Lionstar instructed. He leaped down from the tall rock, signaling the end of the announcement.

"Applepaw, Rabbitfang would like you to go on a patrol." Wolfheart, and Rosepaw walked over to me.

"Is he not joining us?" I asked, standing to follow him.

"No, Rabbitfang went to lay down." Wolfheart said simply. _That's odd_ I thought following him out of camp.

"Hey. Hows your training going?" Rosepaw walked beside me as we followed Wolfheart,

"Not so good. I can't seem to get the moves down as fast as Rabbitfang or even Wasppaw would like." I shared with her.

"This stuff just takes practice you know?" Rosepaw attempted to cheer me up.

"Wasppaw even used a move I haven't even learned yet! He's a natural, that little fleabrain…" I growled.

"Don't let Wasppaw get to you. He's starting to turn into those blood thirsty warriors, like Redscar. You can just tell, he's scary good." Rosepaw whispered to me.

"Take your time learning the moves Applepaw, it's not a competition." Wolfheart turned to the two of us.

"I'll have a word with Rabbitfang about his training methods, don't worry." Wolfheart marked the border and we walked a circle back to camp.

"See? Wolfhearts' got it covered." Rosepaw smiled as we both walked into camp behind Wolfheart.

 **Chapter 3**

2 Moons Later

"Excellent Applepaw!" I stood above Ocelotpaw, the both of us out of breath, but I had won. I got off him quick before he could kick me off and he glared at me as Rabbitfang came over to congratulate me.

"We need to work on your speed a bit more but we can be done for today." Wasppaw and Ocelotpaw were whispering to each other as we left the clearing. Rabbitfang talked about what he wanted to teach me next but was cut short as Honeypaw thundered toward us.

"Rabbitfang! Rabbitfang! DuskClan patrol! Starting a fight!" Honeypaw came to a stop, catching her breath.

"Who's with you?" Rabbitfang confronted her.

"Wolfheart, Beetlestep, Rosepaw…follow me." She turned tail and headed back where she came and we followed. We came into a clearing where Wolfheart and Redscar were at each other's throats. Rosepaw was battling another apprentice that didn't stand a chance but she let him go with barely a scratch. The same black she-cat from before tackled Rosepaw after scaring away the apprentices.

"Rosepaw!" I bolted it and grabbed Blackheart by the shoulders with my claws, dragging her off.

"Go high, I'll go low." I told Rosepaw who was at my side right away. I went first sliding under Blackheart, knocking her back legs from under her and Rosepaw leaped over me, pinning Blackheart down. I saw Rosepaw dig her claws into her shoulders and Blackheart hissed with defeat and pain.

We let her go, chasing her across the border, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Beetlestep and Wolfheart chase Redscar off our territory.

"Rosepaw, that surprise leap was fantastic." Rabbitfang confronted the two of us.

"It was all Applepaw's plan Rabbitfang, I just followed her orders." Rosepaw glanced at me.

"Nice job Applepaw." Rabbitfang had a proud look in him.

"Rabbitfang! Wolfheart is injured!" Beetlestep called from the clearing. Rabbitfang looked shocked as he ran toward the fallen warrior. Wolfheart was on his side, one of his paws bleeding and missing fur.

"I'm fine Beetlestep!" Wolfheart tried to get to his paws but his one leg buckled, making him almost fall on his face.

"Redscar mangled my paw. I need to get to Willowroot, Rabbitfang let me lean on your shoulder." Rabbitfang rested his shoulder underneath Wolfheart's shoulder and we hobbled to camp.

"Honeypaw, Beetlestep, go inform Willowroot." Rabbitfang ordered. The two cats left our sides, running ahead. Eventually we made it to camp where Willowroot was pacing in front of the entrance.

"Wolfheart! Oh my StarClan! What did you do to your paw?!" Willowroot looked it over and the rest of us.

"Redscar is what happened." Wolfheart sighed.

"There's a new moss nest already for you. Come along." Rosepaw and I followed our mentors as they walked into the Medicine Den. We watched from the entrance as Rabbitfang lowered himself to lower Wolfheart and stepped aside as Willowroot got to work.

"Redscar has really outdone himself this time, you won't be able to walk for quite some time and this will definitely scar." Willowroot observed. Lionstar walked into the Medicine Den, eyeing up Wolfheart.

"Will you be able to do your Deputy duties?" He asked as Wolfheart attempted to stand, against Willowroot's pleas for him to lay down.

"Of course Lionstar." Wolfheart nodded to the golden leader.

"What about your apprentice?" Rabbitfang asked.

"Oh Rosepaw…" Wolfheart looked crushed that he didn't think of his apprentice.

"I will take care of Rosepaw. You take care of yourself Wolfheart." Lionstar stood walking out of the den. Rosepaw and I scampered away from the entrance and sat at attention.

"Rosepaw, until Wolfheart is able to walk again your mentor is going to be Flamewing. I suggest you share the news with him right away." Lionstar instructed Rosepaw.

"Is he…" Rosepaw asked, her tail twitching.

"He's going to be fine, a little sore for awhile, but he's okay." Lionstar seemed to soften a little as he assured Rosepaw. Lionstar got up to leave and I turned to Rosepaw.

"Why did Redscar's patrol attack?" I questioned her.

"That mousebrained apprentice was over our border, hunting for prey! Wolfheart confronted him and was just going to escort him to the border when Redscar came out of nowhere tackling Wolfheart. He kept shouting that we were taking the apprentice as hostage. It was crazy Applepaw."

"Well I'm glad you're okay." I said to her.

"Thanks Applepaw…"

 **Chapter 4**

2 Moons Later

"Faster Rosepaw!" I stared Rosepaw down, we were both out of breath and tired but Wolfheart wouldn't let up. Ever since Lionstar had finally let him leave the camp and go back to his duties, he's had a burr in his pelt.

"Wolfheart, she did it perfectly." Rabbitfang tried to negotiate.

"Don't tell me how to train my apprentice!" He snapped. Rabbitfang backed away, this was the first time I've seen him be surprised or shocked. I could tell he wanted to snap back but didn't say anything as he motioned for me to continue.

I ran at Rosepaw, feeling sorry as I tackled her onto her back. In a single second she kicked my legs out under me and flipped me over her shoulders. She didn't even need to pin me as I knew I was done for today.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Wolfheart stood to congratulate his apprentice. Rosepaw and Wolfheart we already starting to walk away when I stood.

"You alright?" Rabbitfang watched from the edge of the clearing. Another first, him showing sympathy for me.

"I'll be okay, but there's only so many times you can be thrown in the air." I joked walking over to him.

"I knew Wolfheart was in the camp for too long. He thinks he hasn't been there for his clan and has to push himself and others to get the clan back where it was. Do you remember when you first became an apprentice?" Rabbitfang looked over at me. I was almost his height now and the thought of day one of being an apprentice felt like ages ago.

"I said I wasn't going to let the names of Acornslip and Morningfall define me, by becoming leader." I told him.

"That's right and even though others may not believe it, I see it in you. You're an excellent fighter, hunter, and friend, to those who don't even want you as one." I could tell he meant every word.

"Like Wasppaw…" I hissed.

"Wasppaw is a good fighter, but that's about it." Rabbitfang joked. We walked into camp where Lionstar was calling for an announcement.

"All those old enough to catch prey join me under the tallstone." Leopardclaw's kits came stumbling out of the nursery in excitement for an announcement with Leopardclaw following and everyone else trickled into the center of camp.

"Duskclan scents have been found more frequently on our side. We are going to put an end to this nonsense tomorrow, right at dawn. We are going to ambush the Duskclan camp and show them we mean business. They do not stand a chance against our great clan!" Lionstar stood proud as everyone cheered with acceptance.

"You're ready for this Applepaw, don't worry." Rabbitfang told me before he left my side to go talk to Wolfheart.

"I don't know about this Applepaw…" Rosepaw walked up next to me.

"You guys excited?" Honeypaw appeared right after.

"I'm excited, and Rabbitfang just told me that he thinks I'm ready, but you guys promise to be careful though right?" I asked the both of them.

"Of course we will Applepaw and Beetlestep told me the same thing." Honeypaw told me.

"Wolfheart told me I act like I have four left paws…" Rosepaw sighed.

"Don't listen to him Rosepaw, he's just mad he's been stuck in camp for so long. You're a great fighter!" I attempted to cheer her up. "Thanks Applepaw…"

"We should go to sleep early, big day tomorrow!" We followed Honeypaw to our den where Rosepaw and I gladly fell asleep early.

"DuskClan! DuskClan in camp!" My eyes flew open to paws thundering outside our den.

"They attacked first!" Wasppaw shot out of the den and we all followed. Shrieks and howls exploded in the camp as cat hit cat.

I found Rosepaw right away, fighting two warriors at once, but I could tell she was struggling. I tackled one of the warriors in attempt for her to focus on one. The bigger ginger she-cat hissed and growled at me as I pinned her down. She kicked and trashed about, but that didn't stop me from racking my claws on her stomach. She eventually found a hole and kicked me off.

"You ruthless DawnClan!" She hissed, getting to her paws. I got a good swipe across her muzzle, almost knocking her down again, but she caught herself. I let her go as she turned away, shooting me a glare first. Claws hit my flank and I hissed with pain as I turned toward a black tom with white paws. He started to back away when I turned to him, he looked terrified.

I swiped at him, purposely missing as his eyes got wider and wider with each swipe. I jumped toward him and he sprinted away. "He fights like a kittypet" I purred.

"Applepaw! Help!" I turned to the shout and saw Honeypaw struggling under a bigger grey tom. I barreled into him, scratching pelt any time I could. He was vicious, as he threw me off of him and pounced on me, kicking Honeypaw away in the process. I watched Honeypaw hit a rock next to us and lay still.

I cried out in anguish and glared at him. "Oh? Did I hurt your little friend?" He teased. I was smaller then him and wiggled out of his grasp to be completely under him where I kicked straight up using my claws. Doing so I somehow kicked him off me and he fell over, vibrating the ground around me with the fall. I raked my claws against his sides, running around him as fast as I could. He stood up slowly, looking me over. He acted like his pelt wasn't even bloody.

"Lionstar! It's Wolfheart!" I turned the slightest to see Rabbitfang stand over the fallen body of Wolfheart, who was scaringly still. That was a mistake as I felt the full force of claws rake against the side of my head. I fell on my side from the blow and awaited the tom to pounce on me, but he never came. I looked over and Rabbitfang had him pinned, his claws kneading into his shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch our future deputy!" He hissed at him.

"Retreat DuskClan! Retreat!" Antstar called from the entrance. Rabbitfang let him go and he left along with the rest of DuskClan.

"Are you okay? Did he do that too you?" Rabbitfang stood over me, seeing the scratches on my face.

"Yes, but I'll be okay." I told him. Honeypaw walked up to us.

"Thanks for saving my tail out there." She purred with laughter.

"Yeah, mine too." Rosepaw came up next to us.

"All those able, please join me under the tallstone." The three of us gasped at the sight of Lionstar standing over the fallen body of Wolfheart.

"Applepaw. Step forward." Lionstar called me forward. I looked at Rabbitfang who nodded for me to continue. I sat before Lionstar, next to Wolfheart.

"I, Lionstar, leader of Dawnclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Lionstar paused, watching over the clan.

"Applepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He finally asked me.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Applepaw, from this moment you will be known as Appleblossom. Starclan honors your quick thinking and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DawnClan." He rested his head on mine and I licked his shoulder shortly after.

"I say these words before Starclan, which the spirit of Wolfheart may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of DawnClan is Appleblossom."

"Appleblossom! Appleblossom!" The clan shouted my name and I stood tall before them.

"We will now sit vigil for Wolfheart." Everyone slowly stepped forward, surrounding Wolfheart.

 **Chapter 5**

1 moon later

"Waspgaze! Ocelottooth! Rosebreeze! Honeynose!" I watched the four of them stand tall, looking over the clan.

"Appleblossom can I have a word with you?" Willowroot approached me after the clan went on with their duties.

"Of course Willowroot." With a flick of her tail I followed her to her den where we sat in the sweet smelling aroma of the herbs.

"It's Lionstar, he's developed greencough. He never came to me before now and it looks bad Appleblossom. I don't think he has much longer." Willowroot suggested.

"What do you mean? He didn't cough once during the ceremonies?" I can't believe Lionstar would do this to himself.

"That's because I gave him catmint before he gave the announcement. He's coughing in his den now, herbs can only do so much." We sat in silence for awhile as we thought it over.

"What does this mean?" I finally asked her.

"It means we wait and see, I was just warning you for the tough times ahead." Willowroot stood up.

"Thank you Willowroot." I stood with her.

"I'm going to check on him now." She walked past me, leaving me in her den where I walked out to be greeted by Rosebreeze.

"What was that about?" She asked. "You aren't expecting are you?" She backed away looking me over.

"What? No!" I glared at her. She walked back up to me with a mighty purr of laughter.

"Want to go for a walk? Since were both warriors now and we can do that?" She asked

"Yes actually. I need to stretch my legs." I followed her out of the camp and into the brisk leafbare forest.

"Are patrols finding enough prey?" I spoke to myself really, smelling the air around us.

"Hey, stop being the deputy for one second and instead, be my friend." Rosebreeze pushed me playfully.

"Fine, fine and I'm sorry." I pushed her back.

"Was the meeting you had with Willowroot about Lionstar? I heard him coughing pretty bad when we left." Rosebreeze looked over at me as I kept looking at my paws.

"Yes. He has greencough and he's on his last life. I'm sorry Rosebreeze." I looked over at her and she was looking at her paws this time.

"He's basically an elder, that's how long he's been leader, so it makes sense that whitecough and greencough would affect him so much." Rosebreeze told me.

"I wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice for awhile, but then Waspgaze and Ocelottooth convinced me not to." Rosebreeze replied to my staring.

"You can still be Willowroot's apprentice. She'd appreciate it, otherwise one of Leopardclaw's kits will probably become medicine cat apprentice." I informed her.

"Are you sure?" Rosebreeze turned to me hopeful.

"Of course I'm sure. I mean, if I was leader I'd let you. You'd just be put back on apprentice duties. Let me talk to Willowroot when we get back." I told her.

"Thanks Appleblossom, honestly." We walked through the bare forest, jumping for the leaves still on the branches and racing around the border. As the sun came down we walked into camp, and Willowroot approached me.

"Lionstar has passed. I think you should make the announcement." I nodded to Willowroot before turning to Rosebreeze who was watching Dapplefeather, Waspgaze, and Ocelottooth as they shared tongues.

"They have no idea." She said simply before walking over to them. I walked to the tallstone and looked it over. So many leaders have stood upon this stone, now it's my turn. I jumped, easily, onto the top of the stone. Wrapping my tail around my paws as I sat calmly before them, I spoke.

"All those old enough to catch their own prey, join me under the tall stone."


	8. Great Friends, Greater Enemies

**Challenge #4 for forum BunnyClan**

 **Great Friends, Greater Enemies**

 **Two cats are great friends. They get into a huge fight and become sworn enemies. They can either stay enemies or resolve their problems and become friends again.**

"Hey Foxpaw! You ready for the final assessment?" Sootpaw walked up to his dear friend Foxpaw, a squirrel hanging from his jaws.

"Oh yeah!" Foxpaw stretched after just finishing a mouse. Foxpaw washed her fur as Sootpaw finished his squirrel.

"You two ready to head out?" Twistedwing walked up, accompanied by Littleleaf, their mentors. Sootpaw gulped down the last of the squirrel as they both stood. They all wandered into the dark forest, stopping in an open clearing with the sun poking through.

"First, you're going to catch about 3 prey each and then meet back here." Littleleaf instructed us.

"Easy…" Foxpaw sighed, heading out into the forest alone.

"Feel free to catch more to bring back to the clan!" Twistedwing called out to the both of them, as Sootpaw went the other direction of Foxpaw.

Sootpaw easily caught two squirrels that were conversing under a pine tree. Sootpaw spotted a rabbit which was rare to see in AshClan. As he tested the air then walking against it he approached the rabbit. Out of nowhere it bolted, Sootpaw followed, getting closer and closer, the rabbit disappeared down a rabbit hole.

"Foxdung!" Sootpaw hissed under his breath. He stood, on the hunt once again.

"Oh?" Sootpaw stumbled over a pile of prey, poorly hidden under leaves. He's already been hunting for what felt like a long time. Sootpaw knew Foxpaw would be back at any moment and at the last second he grabbed another squirrel, kicked leaves on the pile and ran.

Littleleaf and Twistedwing were conversing in the middle of the clearing as Sootpaw walked in with his three squirrels. Foxpaw came into the clearing, only two squirrels hanging from her mouth.

"One of my squirrels went missing…" Foxpaw glared at Sootpaw.

"Why are you giving me that look? I caught these squirrels myself!" Sootpaw hissed at her.

"Went missing? That doesn't sound too believable…" Littleleaf looked disappointed as he looked at Foxpaw's two squirrels.

"That's because Sootpaw stole it!" Foxpaw snapped at her mentor.

"Foxpaw. It's okay if you're not ready to become a warrior, but it's not okay to blame your own problems on others." Twistedwing instructed.

"I am ready!" Desperation cracked Foxpaw's words.

"Why don't we go back to camp and discuss with Cherrystar." Littleleaf suggested. The two mentors turned tails to the apprentices, walking toward camp. The apprentices followed. Once the mentors were far enough, Foxpaw tackled Sootpaw, they rolled in the long grass for awhile before Foxpaw pinned Sootpaw.

Foxpaw leaned forward, her muzzle half a mouse length away "You're going to pay for this…" she whispered.

"Foxpaw please…" Sootpaw begged.

"Don't pity me…" Foxpaw snapped, letting Sootpaw stand.

"Watch your tail Sootpaw." Foxpaw warned, grabbing her squirrels, she ran the rest of the way to camp. Sootpaw stood, feeling a bit battered and guilty for what he did, but he knew Foxpaw would never forgive him for his laziness of not hunting for one more piece of prey.

"All those old enough to catch their own prey join me under the high cliff." Cherrystar announced. Everyone gathered under the high cliff, peering up at Cherrystar.

"Sootpaw, step forward." He walked through the crowd to stand under the high cliff, turning to the crowd of cats.

"I, Cherrystar, leader of AshClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Sootpaw's pelt itched as he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Foxpaw consistently glaring at him.

"Sootpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Sootpaw shouted.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Sootpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sootcloud. Starclan honors your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of AshClan." Cherrystar stepped on the very edge of the cliff, raining dust down on Sootcloud.

The clan hollered his name, "Sootcloud! Sootcloud! Sootcloud!" but Sootcloud knew deep down that one apprentice wasn't hollering his name. Instead that cat was thinking of all the ways she could get her revenge…

 **Chapter 2**

"Foxface! Foxface!" Sootcloud watched from the back of the crowd. Foxface had battered him real good this time during the fighting assessment. He thought she would have forgotten about the prey incident but instead told him that this was just the start of her dastardly plan, after pinning him to the ground.

Ravenfeather, the medicine cat approached Sootcloud. "Those look like deep cuts?! Are you alright?" She asked, walking circles around him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ravenfeather, I probably should have come to you sooner. I guess I just hadn't noticed." Sootcloud lied. He felt the pain with each step and wave of tail after the new scars Foxface gave him.

After getting patched up by Ravenfeather, Sootcloud went to his den early for the night. When he walked in he noticed a new moss bed right next to his. _It's like she wants to witness my every move…_ Sootcloud thought with a twitch of his tail as he nervously curled up in his nest. Before his eyes sealed, Foxface walked in, immediately curling up next to him.

"Sweet dreams Sootcloud…" She purred with laughter beside him. Sootcloud curled in tighter.

" _You're going to pay for this! Don't pity me. Watch your tail… You deserve every scratch I'm going to give you, you mongrel."_ Sootcloud raced through complete darkness, in paralyzing fear of being chased by foxes. Sootcloud kicked himself awake, out of breath, and his pelt blistering hot.

"You don't look so good, you okay?" Duckheart asked from across the den.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine." Sootcloud sighed.

"Hey! You're awake!" Foxface stuck her head into the den, Sootcloud just stared.

"Come on then! We're going on a patrol!" Foxface sneered, her tail lashed with excitement or anger. Sootcloud could never tell anymore. Sootcloud stumbled to his feet, dragging his paws out of the den.

"Good luck!" Duckheart called.

Sootcloud followed Foxface and Frostpatch as the chatted ahead of him. _Maybe if I duck out now, she won't notice._ Sootcloud look around him and just before he was going to leave a heavy mass hit his side, knocking the wind out of him. Claws dug into his pelt and Sootcloud spun wildly to see Foxface, all alone.

"W-where did Frostpatch go?" Sootcloud stuttered.

"That doesn't matter!" Foxface dived toward Sootcloud and all he could do was stare as he was paralyzed with fear. Pain hit him like a tree as Foxface wrapped her claws around his neck, and threw him. Sootcloud rolled, unable to cry out as his neck was hot with pain.

"Get up!" Foxface grabbed him by the scruff, where it hurt the most and dragged him to camp. Sootcloud blacked out from the shock of it all.

"Don't move. That fox really did a number on you." Ravenfeather set down a soaked moss ball besides Sootcloud. It took all of Sootclouds energy to reach out and lap up the water gingerly, before collapsing again.

"I'm telling you Cherrystar. These are not fox marks on Sootcloud. These are a skilled warriors marks." Sootcloud overheard as he woke up once again, but he sat still.

"Are you suggesting a fellow warrior attempted to kill him?" Cherrystar asked.

"No, if they wanted to kill him they easily could've, this was planned…" Ravenfeather looked over at Sootcloud, who was staring right back.

"Sootcloud! You're awake." Ravenfeather approached him. Cherrystar followed.

"Sootcloud, who did this to you?" Cherrystar asked.

"Foooxf…" Sootcloud coughed and then whimpered from the pain.

"A fox couldn't have done this to you. I don't understand." Ravenfeather pressed for answers. Sootcloud shook his head gently, tears welling in his eyes.

"Why don't you rest. We'll be back shortly. Here." Ravenfeather rolled the soaked moss ball next to Sootcloud once more and then followed Cherrystar out.

"It was Foxface wasn't it?" Duckheart appeared at the entrance. Sootcloud looked at Duckheart with complete fear at just the mention of the name.

"You gave Foxface the same look this morning…" Duckheart approached Sootcloud.

"Duckheart! Do you need something?" Ravenfeather appeared a second later.

"Ravenfeather. It was Foxface." Duckheart glanced at the medicine cat and then back at Sootcloud who was trembling. Ravenfeather automatically dashed out of the den to inform Cherrystar.

"All those old enough to catch their own prey join me under the high cliff." Sootcloud heard Cherrystar call out from where he laid.

"Foxface!" Sootcloud heard everything, the mumbling of the clan as Foxface approached the bottom of the cliff.

"Foxface. You are hereby exiled from AshClan, for harming and almost killing a fellow clanmate. Leave willingly or we will force you." Cherrystar threatened.

"What?! How could you!" Foxface hissed at Cherrystar. Warriors began to surround the aggressive she-cat at she took out her claws to defend herself.

"Fine! I'll leave, but this isn't over Sootcloud!" Foxface directed to Sootcloud.

"Some day you'll pay the ultimate price!" Foxface's low hiss drifted to Sootcloud's ears as he looked at the entrance to the den with mixed horror and calmness of the moment, she was gone, yet always with him in his head, slowly killing him with fear.


	9. The Sister I Loved

**A cat's sister died tragically in whatever way you want her to die.**

 **First challenge for AsylumClan!**

 **WARNING: Ending of story is fairly graphic.**

"Applesh- I mean Applestar! Congratulations! I always knew you'd become leader! Look at you!" I bounded toward Applestar as she entered the camp from getting her nine lives the night before.

"Thanks Honeynose." She rested her forehead on mine. "I'm going to get some rest; it's been a pretty hectic couple of days."

"Oh no you don't!" That's when Rosebreeze padded over to us.

"What did Willowroot say about, you know?" Rosebreeze flicked her ears nervously.

"Don't worry Rosebreeze, it's all taken care of." Applestar nodded to the both of us and shuffled into the leader's den.

"Is she okay?" Rosebreeze turned to me.

"Rosebreeze! Come on!" Waspgaze snapped from the entrance of camp.

"What?!" Rosebreeze snapped back.

"Remember? We're showing the apprentices how warriors _really_ fight." Ocelottooth explained.

Rosebreeze's tail drooped upon hearing this, but instead of snapping back at the two toms she wished me farewell and followed her littermates out.

That's when I felt fur brush mine, "hey, you okay?" Beetlestep rubbed the side of his head against mine.

"Yeah, I'm great!" I rubbed him back, and then licked his forehead.

"How's Applestar?" Beetlestep purred.

I remembered how tired she looked but said, "She's good."

"Well that's great!" Beetlestep rested his tail on my back.

"Hey, you two." Rabbitfang, the deputy, walked over to us, Flamewing and Emberstrike close behind.

"Run the sundown patrol with these two. Hopefully DuskClan learned their lesson…" He ordered.

"Sure Rabbitfang." Beetlestep nodded to the tall white tom.

"Follow me." Flamewing eyed us and then bounded through the entrance of camp.

Exiting the camp, Flamewing walked along the border, stopping once in awhile to mark. We followed pursuit.

Emberstrike had a lot on her mind, "I can't believe Lionstar made that dungface the deputy and now leader! Waspgaze should've been leader!"

"Emberstrike!" Flamewing turned to snap at her sister.

"What?! You don't believe me?! You should've seen him in the battle that killed Lionstar! He almost killed one of those fleabrain's! He is the best fighter! Making him what should've been the greatest leader in DuskClan history!" Emberstrike wouldn't shut up.

I flattened my ears, my tail flicking furiously, and my claws scraping the forest floor.

Emberstrike turned to me, "aw am I making the little wannabe angry?"

"Emberstrike. Stop." Beetlestep stood between us two.

"What? You have to take her battles for her? Pathetic." Emberstrike spat.

Flamewing hit her sister across her muzzle with her paw, "knock it off!" Flamewing glared at Emberstrike as she regained her balance from the hit; hissing at Flamewing.

"I think we're done here. You two can walk ahead, while I have a nice chat with Emberstrike." Flamewing continued to glare at the scarred tabby.

"Agreed." Beetlestep pushed me gently ahead before padding next to me as I allowed my fur to relax.

"I can not believe her! That little…" I hissed softly.

"Honeynose. Just ignore her. Please? I don't want you to get hurt." Beetlestep pleaded.

"Beetle I- I can take care of myself." I told him softly.

"I know you can, but I just knew fur would go flying if I didn't step in back there." He intertwined his tail with mine.

"I didn't realize others in the clan would hate Applestar being leader?" I whispered softly, letting Beetlestep brush his fur with mine.

"It'll be okay Honeynose. I'll defend you and Applestar till the day I die." I could feel his purr.

"Me too." I purred back.

We walked into camp where I found Rosebreeze's leg and paw wrapped in leaves and web. She was talking with an angry Applestar. I left Beetlestep at the fresh-kill pile to trot over to them.

"I can not believe Waspgaze! How could he! His own littermate!" Applestar raked her claws against the old soil.

"I'll be fine Applestar, please don't punish him, I'll never hear the end of it." Rosebreeze tried to persuade her friend.

"I'm sorry Rosebreeze, but for him to cause this much damage to your leg over a simple move, in front of apprentices!" Applestar sighed, "it's just forbidden. Waspgaze is going to have to take a timeout from being a warrior until he can learn his lesson." Applestar stood, and began walking toward the small group of Waspgaze, Ocelottooth, Mudpaw, Spottedpaw, and Emberstrike.

"Applestar wait! Please!" Rosebreeze tried to stand suddenly but her leg buckled.

Rosebreeze sat down, defeated and I padded over to her, "why do you always defend him? He's so blood thirsty." I watched as Applestar gave him the news.

His tail lashed and his hackles raised, Emberstrike joined him. Rabbitfang saw them and walked over to listen in.

"Because of this." Rosebreeze perked her ears.

I watched Waspgaze unnaturally relax as Applestar walked away from the group, Rabbitfang close behind her.

"Rosebreeze, I will make the announcement." Applestar padded toward the tallstone.

"Already? Are you sure Applestar?" Rosebreeze stood.

"Yes. It's about time." Applestar leapt onto the top of the tallest stone, her marbled pelt shining in the sun.

"All those old enough to catch their own prey please join me under the tallstone." Applestar's mew traveled across the whole clearing of cats.

Willowroot padded out of her den, nodding to Applestar as she went to sit beneath her. Rosebreeze hobbled to sit near Willowroot, kneading her paws nervously.

"Do you know what's up with Rosebreeze? She used to be so confident." Beetlestep sat besides me as I sat in front of Willowroot.

"I haven't the slightest clue, she's friends with Applestar, not entirely me." I let my tail droop calmly, resting on the ground.

Willowroot stepped forward, "Cats of DuskClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown a large knowledge. Your next medicine cat will be Rosebreeze."

"What?!" I heard Waspgaze give a soft hiss behind me.

"Rosebreeze, do you accept the post of apprentice to Willowroot?" Applestar questioned.

"I do." Rosebreeze said meekly.

"Then at the half-moon, tonight, you must travel to the mooncave to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats." Willowroot padded over to Rosebreeze.

"The good wishes of all of DuskClan will go with you." Applestar leapt down, the announcement coming to a close.

"You!" Waspgaze thundered toward Applestar, but she stood her ground.

"You _made_ her become medicine cat apprentice! She was happy as a warrior!" Waspgaze spat in her face.

"I did no such thing Waspgaze. She's wanted to be a medicine cat ever since we were kits. If I stand corrected, _you_ were the one who persuaded her to become a warrior." Applestar replied cooly.

"She's right Waspgaze." Rosebreeze stood behind Applestar as she confronted her brother.

"We'll see who's right…" Waspgaze glared at Applestar before turning swiftly and storming away.

6 moons later

"Mudleap! Spottedpelt! Tigerface!" The clan chanted the three new warriors names with pride.

Ever since Flamewing and Bluewhisker passed onto StarClan from a wild dog attack the clan has been in a state of grief. I know Emberstrike hates Applestar even more now that her sister passed during the patrol to check out the dog scents. Applestar was in the patrol and lost a life, but that didn't seem to matter.

"Honeynose? You okay?" Applestar padded over to me.

"Oh my bad, I guess I just lost myself in thought." I blinked.

"I know the feeling." Applestar sighed, "you excited for the meeting of the clans?" She continued.

"Always! It's your first as a leader!" I flicked my tail happily.

"Hey guys!" Rosepaw walked over to us, she had a bounce in her step that we haven't seen in moons.

"Rosepaw! How's your medicine cat duties going?" Applestar purred talking to her dear friend.

"Great! It's so mystical and challenging, but I love it." Rosepaw purred excitedly.

"How would you guys like to come herb picking with me? Willowroot says she trusts me now, so I can go alone."

"We'd love too. Let me just inform Rabbitfang and I'll be right with you." Applestar bowed her head to us as she ran to where Rabbitfang was talking to Hawkflight and Leopardclaw.

"Is it weird being a paw again?" I asked as Rosepaw turned to me from watching Applestar scurry away.

"Kind of, but I know it'll be rewarding in the end. Willowroot explained to me how she chooses my name when she thinks I'm ready, unfortunately I hope that's soon. Willowroot has been showing signs of sickness, and she looks like an elder." Rosepaw informed me.

We both turned to look at the old tabby she-cat as she stumbled over her paws a little to get to her den. Her whole muzzle was turning into a striking white.

"She complains about her paws being sore all the time, I have to do everything. Which I don't mind, but she's just incredibly grumpy."

"Ready to go?" Applestar padded over.

"Yep! Come on Honeynose!" Rosepaw ran ahead out of the tunnel.

We all walked side by side as Rosepaw lead the way toward the herbs she needed to gather.

"You wouldn't believe it Applestar! Waspgaze came up to me earlier and he said how happy he is that I'm happy! He's a totally different tom!" Rosepaw purred with happiness for her littermate.

"That's great! I'm glad he's no longer acting like a kit." Applestar chirped with a laugh.

We came close to the border of DawnClan, it seemed eerily quiet in their part of the forest.

"What do you think goes on in DawnClan?" I asked eyeing up the border.

"I know this is information between leaders, but DawnClan has really been struggling going into leaf-fall." Applestar lowered her head as she walked away from the border.

"Oh no! I hope they're okay." Rosepaw looked off into the distance, but eventually turned and followed us back into DuskClan territory.

The night went on for what seemed like forever, us three just chatting like old times, that was until we heard twigs snap.

"Who's there?" Applestar looked ahead between two tree where we heard the noise.

"Come on Applestar, it could've been a fat squirrel falling from a tree or something." Rosepaw spoke up innocently.

Applestar ignored her and went into a crouch, expertly maneuvering forward. We watched her disappear, until her head shot up to look at us. She smelt the air, with a look of confusion.

"Is that - ?" She was cut short as a flash of red rammed into her and took her down.

"Applestar!" I bolted forward, grabbing the scruff of the red cat, off Applestar.

"Emberstrike!" Applestar leapt off the ground, confronted the murderous she-cat.

Emberstrike was down in a battle crouch, her hackles raised, teeth and claws bared. I stood behind Applestar as she crouched in front of Emberstrike.

"What do you think you're doing?" She spat at the older warrior.

"Killing the one that murdered my littermate!" Emberstrike flashed forward, but time seemed to slow as I beat her to it and stood in front of Applestar, seconds before Emberstrike' claws hit her fur. Time sped up once more as claws dug into my throat at full force and I crumpled to the ground, blood pooling from me. It was hard to breath as I watched Applestar instantly banish Emberstrike with a hard claw mark across her head. The pain was overwhelming as I desperately tried to stay alive.

"Honeynose! Honeynose, stay with me! Rosepaw ran to get Willowroot." I could tell Applestar was crouched over me, but all I saw was a ginger blur moving before my eyes as I blinked slowly.

"No please! Honeynose! You're going to be okay. Please." She gently pressed her forehead on mine, her voice cracking.

"A-Apple-star…" I mewed with the last strength I had.

"Honeynose. Please don't go." She pleaded as she looked into my fading eyes.

"I-I lo-love you." A cough raked my pained throat as my eyes closed and I faded from this world.


End file.
